<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interview 003: Perfume/Cologne by Mistressfaith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481678">Interview 003: Perfume/Cologne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressfaith/pseuds/Mistressfaith'>Mistressfaith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harlow Interviews [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Interviews, Tumblr, asks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressfaith/pseuds/Mistressfaith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harlow gives insight into her favorite scents for herself and one seriously awkward Commanding Agent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Harlow McKinnenOC/Adam du Mortain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harlow Interviews [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interview 003: Perfume/Cologne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to EvilBunnyKing on Tumblr for this super fun ask!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harlow throws a flirtatious smirk to Adam, the vampire clearing his throat and shifting at her attention, eyes flicking another direction. Farah grins and even Nate has to duck his head to hide his own knowing smile. Only Morgan doesn't seem interested, instead lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag.</p><p>"I don't normally wear perfume, actually," Harlow shrugs and falls back against her chair. "On special occasions I might wear something with a grapefruit scent, but perfume never really interested me. I just stick with deodorant and I'm good to go."</p><p>After a moment, a smile begins to form on Harlow's lips and she turns her gaze to Adam, the smile growing wider as a flush crawls up Adam's neck; he clenches his jaw and turns away, his arms folding across his chest.</p><p>"For Adam," she says the words slowly, an excited tingle coursing through her, as it always does when she teases him - and how can she resist when his reactions make it so tempting? "Lemon. Burgamot. Jasmine. Rose. All tied together with a woody base." She smirks as the heat rises fully to rest on Adam's cheeks, not noticing the smile Nate tries - and fails - to conceal behind a hand.</p><p>Keeping her eyes on Adam, Harlow continues, "It's what he wore to the sewers when we went to rescue Sanja." She turns to look over her shoulder at Nate. "Apparently, it was a gift."</p><p>"And you memorized the way it smells?" Morgan asks around her cigarette, a plume of smoke rising to the ceiling. Farah grins up at Adam from her place flung across the leather armchair. </p><p>Harlow looks back at Adam now, who meets her gaze hesitantly. She gives a tilt of her head and smiles; Adam swallows hard. "Of course. It smells good on him." She shifts to grin at Morgan. "And it's in my bathroom."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The cologne in question for Adam is Maison Francis Kurkdjian — Aqua Universalis Forte. Yes I chose this because it references the ocean.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>